Up in the Attic
by jackwabbit
Summary: Vignette. Gen, Angst. Team but heavy on Jack/Daniel Friendship. Season: Any. Spoilers: None. Summary: A lot of kids are afraid of basements. But why would a grown man fear his attic?


**Up in the Attic**

Rated: PG

Category: Vignette (662 words). Gen, Angst. Team but heavy on Jack/Daniel Friendship.

Season: Any.

Spoilers: None.

Summary: A lot of kids are afraid of basements. But why would a grown man fear his attic?

Note: Written for the four word prompt: attic, darkness, sanctuary, vicious. Bonus phrase of: "Some things shouldn't be remembered."

---

As a child, Jack O'Neill had taken refuge from the world in his parent's attic. He had often retreated there to read when the house grew too loud, and he hid there until he was calm after fighting with his parents. The half darkness of the musty space was quiet and full of treasures to explore, and he liked it just fine that way. For a boy of ten, the attic had seemed a type of sanctuary.

But life has a funny way of changing things, and as an adult, Jack hated going in his attic.

He did so only when he absolutely had to, but unfortunately for him, now was one of those times. For it was December, and try as he might, he'd never found a better place to keep his holiday decorations. He'd thought about not putting them up this year, but he enjoyed competing with the neighbors too much for that.

And so he pulled down the ladder that allowed him access to the dreaded room with a resigned sigh.

'I can do this,' he thought. 'It's not like there's some vicious animal is up there or anything.'

Jack shook his head and sighed again as he lifted one foot and placed it on the first step.

Just then, his doorbell rang.

Jack reversed his direction. When he yanked open his front door, he found Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c standing on his porch.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jack.

Daniel shrugged. "Well, I heard a rumor that you were putting up your Christmas stuff, and…"

"And we are here to offer our assistance," finished Teal'c.

Jack motioned his friends inside with a sweeping arm wave and mock bow.

"Well, then by all means, come on in," he said.

A moment later, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c stood in the kitchen while Jack put coffee on for everyone. Suddenly, Jack looked around quizzically.

"Where's Daniel?" he asked.

Sam shrugged and Teal'c raised one eyebrow. Clearly no one knew, but they had no time to dwell on that, as Daniel appeared in the living room a moment later carrying a large box. He nodded and grinned at the group.

"I had to use the restroom, so I grabbed the first box of stuff. Teal'c, you want to help me get the rest? Shouldn't take long."

Teal'c nodded and followed Daniel as he headed back to the attic. Jack and Sam started to follow him, but Daniel held up a hand.

"Nah, you guys stay there," he said. "We can handle this."

"You sure?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, we got it," answered Daniel.

"Suit yourself," mumbled Jack.

"Just get me coffee," said Daniel.

"Deal," answered Jack.

Ten minutes later, Jack paid up as Daniel set down the last box of holiday decorations. Daniel gratefully took the coffee and sipped it, then made himself comfortable on the couch, where Sam joined him. Teal'c and Jack took the chairs on the other side of the room, and the entire team brainstormed ideas on how best to decorate Jack's house amid laughter and chatting.

Up in the attic, unaware of the impromptu party going on below, sat a box. It didn't know it, but it was the reason for Jack's company today. For inscribed on its lid in indelible black ink was one simple word._Charlie._

Daniel had seen the box last year, when he'd been shanghaied into the chore he'd volunteered for this year, and he'd seen how Jack had grown quieter than usual after their attic work was done. So this year, when Jack had causally mentioned that he was going to put up his decorations on their next day off, Daniel had paid attention. He actually quite enjoyed the decorating. The lifting and carrying he could've lived without, but if they gave his friend an out - if they spared Jack even just a bit of pain - it was worth it.

After all, some things shouldn't be remembered.


End file.
